pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Situation at Stark Mountain!
Situation at Stark Mountain! is a special episode of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 5/28/2018. It features Tobias. Story Tobias is on the top floor of the Battle Tower, his Darkrai facing off against Palmer and his Dragonite. Tobias: Darkrai, use Dark Void! Darkrai forms a black energy sphere in its hands, throwing the sphere at Dragonite. Palmer: Dragonite! Safeguard then Outrage! Dragonite releases a silver barrier, protecting it from Dark Void. Dragonite’s eyes glow red as it gains a red aura. It flies at Darkrai, overtaking it. Tobias: Dodge it and use Ice Beam! Dragonite repeatedly punches and strikes Darkrai, it maneuvering to dodge and succeeding a few times. Darkrai forms Ice Beam from its hands and fires it point blank at Dragonite’s chest, blasting it back. Dragonite flies forward again, punching Darkrai hard. Tobias: Ice Beam! Darkrai fires Ice Beam, as Dragonite dodges it, the Outrage aura fading. Palmer: Focus Blast! Dragonite holds its hands up, forming a yellow energy sphere up. Dragonite throws Focus Blast, hitting Darkrai hard and creating an explosion. Dragonite and Palmer wait anxiously, as Darkrai shoots out of the smoke. Palmer: (Amazed) It survived! Tobias: Ice Beam! Darkrai blasts Dragonite with Ice Beam, knocking it to the ground defeated. Referee: Dragonite is unable to battle! The winner is Darkrai and the victor is Tobias! Tobias: Excellently done, Darkrai. Darkrai: Urrah. Palmer returns Dragonite, as he dashes over to shake Tobias’ hand. Palmer: What a battle! I haven’t had a thrill like that since, well, recently when I battled Ian! Truly spectacular! It’s been a while since someone conquered all 21 floors of my Battle Tower! Tobias: Ian, huh? It seems the rumors about him are true. Perhaps we should train more. Darkrai: Urrh. Tobias: Oh, dear friend. I know you don’t need more. But I still wish to obtain a new, powerful Pokémon. Palmer: In that case, I suggest you travel up to the Survival Area! Travel by water for a bit and you can make your way to Stark Mountain! Legends say that there is a Legendary Pokémon living there. Tobias: (Grins) Well that’s worth a look. Palmer: And here! The Battle Tower Print! Proof that you beat me for all who don’t believe you. Palmer hands Tobias a certified Print, Tobias taking them. Tobias: I appreciate it. End Scene Tobias stands on Gyarados’ head as he swims through the waterway of Route 226, with Darkrai floating alongside him. He makes landfall at the base of Stark Mountain, as Gyarados lets Tobias off. Tobias: Thank you, Gyarados. Take a rest. Tobias returns Gyarados, as Tobias takes off. Tobias and Darkrai scales the side of Stark Mountain, making it towards the top of the mountain. There is a pool of lava nearby, and as Tobias lifts his chest onto the ledge, he stares face first at the lava. Tobias: That wasn’t what I was expecting. Darkrai rises up, firing Ice Beam at the lava. The lava doesn’t melt, but releases steam and mist into the air. Tobias: That didn’t help out. But I thank you for the assistance. Tobias pulls himself up, as he dusts himself off. They walk around the lava pool, when two Sludge Bombs are fired through the mist. Tobias moves to dodge, as he slides down a small ravine. Darkrai hides with him, as two Galactic Grunts with Golbat appear to survey the area. Grunt 1: Did you see who that was? Grunt 2: I still think you were seeing things. Grunt 1: Something had to cause that mist there! Tell me I’m wrong! Grunt 2: Whatev. Let’s just head back to our post. The grunts leave, as Tobias has a stern expression. He looks to Darkrai, who nods in agreement. The two sneak along the rocks as they locate a cave entrance, where the Galactic grunts and their Golbat standby. Darkrai pulls away, as Tobias walks out into the open, gaining their attention. Tobias: Hello there! Is the entrance into the mountain? Grunt 1: Halt! Entry here is closed off! Tobias: Aww! But I was looking forward to catching the Legendary Pokémon here! Grunt 2: That’s just a myth. Besides, we’re not allowed to let anyone in! So get or we’ll— Dark Void falls from above, hitting both grunts and both Golbats. They all fall to the ground fast asleep, suffering from Bad Dreams. Tobias: Good stealth. Tobias and Darkrai head inside the cave, transversing the cavern maze. Several more grunts appear, them choosing Stunky, Glameow, Golbat, Houndour and a Croagunk. Tobias: Really? You obviously don’t know who I am. Or who this Pokémon is. Tobias motions his hand forward, telling Darkrai to proceed. Darkrai fires Dark Pulse, tearing through the grunts and their Pokémon. Croagunk raises a blue barrier for Protect, protecting himself and his trainer. Darkrai targets them, as the grunt raises his arms in surrender. Grunt: Wait! Don’t attack! I am on your side! Tobias: Oh? Prove it. The grunt lowers his hands, taking off his green wig. It is revealed to be Looker, as he pulls his badge and ID from the wig. Looker: My name is Looker, agent with the IPA. My job is to stop and arrest Charon, who has risen up as the new leader of Team Galactic. Tobias: Hm. Looks legit. Darkrai, stand down. Darkrai lowers its arms, still staring Looker and Croagunk down. Croagunk shudders with Anticipation. Tobias: So, where is this Charon? Looker: Deeper into the cave. I was hoping to get evidence of his nefarious plot, but I have been unable to get close enough. He keeps all the grunts in the dark, and only has one advisor. The one who helped him escape, Neptune. They are going after something called the Magma Stone. Tobias: Heh. You are unfamiliar with the Magma Stone? No matter, I will handle this. I apologize, but I have no interest in helping you. Tobias and Darkrai walk and pass Looker and Croagunk, confusing both of them. They run to catch up, Looker looking at Tobias as they walk. Looker: No interest? This isn’t a matter of having an interest or not! Whatever they are planning, it can be no good! Team Galactic has tried to destroy the world before! Tobias: Stories tell of the Legendary Heatran living here, and being controlled by the Magma Stone. Gain this control is most likely this Charon’s goal. I will most likely stop him, but not to do that task. I shall capture the Heatran myself. Looker: What?! I cannot allow that! Tobias: Will you be able to stop me? Looker looks at Croagunk for guidance, who shrugs his shoulders as if lost. Looker makes a disgruntled groan. Looker: Very well. I will not ask you to assist. But if it gets hairy, can I count on you? Tobias: We are a strong team. No harm shall come to you. End Scene In the heart of Stark Mountain, Charon and Neptune arrive, with the Magma Stone on a pedestal. Charon: Ha! It’s as if it wants to be taken. Charon goes over, lifting the Magma Stone off the pedestal. The pedestal shatters afterwards as the cave shakes. Heatran crawls down the wall, growling fiercely. Heatran: Ran! Charon: Hello, Heatran. I am Charon, your new master. Charon holds the Magma Stone up, it resonating energy. Heatran emits a low hostile growl, but stands down in response. It climbs down the wall, stopping before Charon. Charon: Yes. Looker: Charon! Charon turns, as Looker, Croagunk, Tobias and Darkrai are in the entryway. Looker: By the authority of the IPA, I hereby place you under arrest! Charon: Oh, the officer who got caught by us before. Had to recruit a new trainer, huh? With a Darkrai to boot! I believe that they could be valuable members of our team. Neptune. Neptune: NEPTUNE SHALL CRUSH THEM! GO POLIWRATH! Neptune throws his Pokéball, choosing Poliwrath. Poliwrath: Poliwrath! Neptune: DYNAMIC PUNCH! Poliwrath charges forward, fist glowing red. Darkrai moves and catches Poliwrath’s arm, stopping the attack. Tobias looks unamused. Tobias: Is that all you’ve got? Dark Pulse. Darkrai releases a point blank Dark Pulse, blasting Poliwrath back and slamming it into Neptune. The two crash into the cave wall, both out cold. Charon: Bah! Useless! I suppose if you want something done, you must do it yourself! Heatran, Magma Storm! Heatran breathes a liquid like fire, it flowing and forming like a powerful magma vortex. Looker and Croagunk freak out, as Croagunk moves forward and raises Protect, blocking the attack. The ground around them is now molten, unable to walk on. Tobias: Perhaps it is a good thing you’re here, Looker. You can Protect us while we engage on offense. Darkrai, Dark Pulse! Darkrai hovers forward, going over the molten field. Heatran spews Magma Storm again, Darkrai skimming along the cave wall to dodge. Darkrai fires Dark Pulse, hitting Heatran. Heatran roars and fires Magma Storm again. Tobias: Get below it! And use Ice Beam! Darkrai dives down below Magma Storm, firing Ice Beam at the molten floor. It freezes over, a thick mist bathing the room. No one can see, as Croagunk shudders with Anticipation. He raises Protect, blocking a Magma Storm. Tobias: There’s the source. Dark Pulse! Darkrai fires Dark Pulse, hitting Heatran hard. Heatran then runs up the wall out of the mist, Darkrai eyeing it. Tobias: There we go! Darkrai, drive it back with Dark Pulse! Darkrai fires Dark Pulse after Heatran, it running and dodging easily. It fires Magma Storm, as Darkrai forms Dark Pulse around it like a shield. It takes part of Magma Storm, and is hit and encased in a vortex of molten fire. Tobias: Looker, here is your chance. Heatran is away from the man. Looker: But how, (gasps) I’ve got it! Croagunk, destroy that stone with Vacuum Wave! Croagunk inhales then exhales, though nothing is visible. An invisible force hits Charon and the Magma Stone, causing it to crumble. Charon falls to the ground. Charon: No, you idiots! Without that stone, there is nothing stopping Heatran from causing this volcano to erupt! Heatran roars loudly, as the entire cave begins to shake violently. The walls begin to crack, as Heatran looks angry. Tobias: We need to stop it. And catching it is the best option. Darkrai! We’ve played for long enough! It is time to catch it! Dark Void! Darkrai fires several Dark Void orbs, Heatran running in a zigzag on the wall to dodge them. Heatran is hit by Dark Void, and falls off the wall, crashing to the ground. Tobias: Go Ultra Ball! Tobias throws his Ultra Ball, sucking Heatran in. The Ultra Ball shakes violently before it breaks open, Heatran coming out. Heatran grumbles and moans as it suffers from Bad Dreams, the shaking of the cave getting worse. Looker: Is it causing the volcano eruption with its nightmare? Tobias: Darkrai, it is time for our new move. After getting the idea from Will. Use Dream Eater! Darkrai’s eye flash red, as a shadow-like version of itself shoots forward. The shadow figures go through Heatran, as Darkrai shimmers with red healing energy. Heatran settles down, weakened. Tobias: Go, Ultra Ball! Tobias throws the Ultra Ball, sucking Heatran in. The Ultra Ball is covered in sparkles as it closes around Heatran, locking instantly. The shaking dies down, as all is calm. Tobias walks across the frozen magma and picks up the Ultra Ball. Tobias: Lucky throw. I caught a Heatran. Looker: Agh! They’re gone! Looker and Croagunk are by the cave wall, where a hole has been dug for an escape path. He turns back to Tobias. Looker: We have to go after them! Tobias: I told you before. I have no interest in helping you. Good luck. Tobias and Darkrai turn around, going back out the way they came. Looker looks stunned. Looker: I can’t believe this! Come on, Croagunk! Croagunk: Croa! End Scene At the base of Stark Mountain, the wall begins to crumble. It breaks, as Crawdaunt Digs their way out. Neptune helps Charon along, as they make it to the waterfront. Charon: Bah! A complete failure! And our grunts gone, probably arrested or fled, the worthless scum! And why are we here?! Neptune: TO ESCAPE! Charon: Ugh. Can you not shout. And how? Your Mantine going to carry us? A submarine breaks the surface of the water, with the Team Aqua insignia on it. Charon looks at Neptune in shock. Neptune: I AM NEPTUNE. BEFORE I WAS KNOWN AS TEAM GALACTIC’S NEPTUNE I WAS KNOWN AS MATT OF TEAM AQUA! The hatch of the submarine opens, with Shelly popping out. Shelly: Hey there good looking. Neptune: SHELLY! YOU CAME! Shelly: Of course. Once an Aqua, always an Aqua. Who’s the geezer? Charon: Geezer?! I’ll have you know— Neptune: HE IS MY BOSS CHARON! OUR TEAM DESTROYED BY IAN AND PUNKS! Shelly: Ian? Again? Yuck. Get in, you two. Team Aqua is always welcoming new recruits. Tobias and Darkrai arrive at the Resort area, it being lavish with several vacation homes. They arrive at the Pokémon Center, which resembles a hotel. There are several trainers in the lobby. Trainer 1: You hear? Volkner of Sunyshore City is taking on challengers again! Trainer 2: I heard he’s the best gym leader of the region! If you get a gym badge from him, you’ll be one of the top trainers at the Sinnoh League! Tobias: So he’s finally available. Darkrai, I think this detour has lasted long enough. Ready to earn badge number eight? Darkrai: (Nodding) Urrah. Main Events * Tobias defeats Palmer and earns the Battle Tower Print. * Tobias captures Heatran. * Darkrai has revealed it has learned Dream Eater. * Charon is revealed to be the new leader of Galactic, with Neptune as his right hand man. Team Galactic is officially destroyed following this episode. * Neptune is revealed to have once been Matt of Team Aqua before their defeat to Ian. * Team Aqua is revealed to have survived and regrouping. * Tobias reveals that he's going to challenge Volkner. * Looker's Croagunk reveals he knows Protect. Characters * Tobias * Looker * Palmer Villains * Team Galactic ** Charon ** Neptune * Team Aqua ** Shelly Pokémon * Darkrai (Tobias') * Gyarados (Tobias') * Heatran (Tobias', newly caught) * Croagunk (Looker's) * Dragonite (Palmer's) * Poliwrath (Neptune's) * Crawdaunt (Neptune's) * Golbat (Galactic grunts') * Stunky (Galactic grunts') * Glameow (Galactic grunts') * Houndour (Galactic grunts') Trivia * The events of this episode are spread out along the timeline. ** The battle with Palmer occurs after the events of Vs. Rhyperior, where Ian battles him at Twinleaf Town. ** The main events of this episode happen after From Bad Dreams to Living Nightmare, as Tobias mentions Will from the Dream World and taught Darkrai Dream Eater based off those events. *** That episode occurs while he is traveling from the Battle Resort to Stark Mountain. ** It also occurs following Vs. Dialga and Palkia, as Team Galactic was defeated leaving Charon in charge. ** It ends sometime after Vs. Luxray, as Volkner is now accepting challengers. * This episode was based off the post game section of Pokémon Platinum which features Charon trying to take control of Heatran. * Looker was included to provide a secondary character to Tobias, as well as to contrast his apathetic nature towards helping others. * Neptune is revealed to be Matt from Team Aqua. He was the only Admin from OR & AS not to appear in Pokémon Tales: Brendan for this reason. ** Neptune was first planned to be an original character, with this end result still occurring. However, with the revamp of Matt in OR & AS, his new design matched my idea of Neptune so I used him instead. ** This also helped establish a connection to Team Aqua. * While Team Magma was confirmed to have disbanded, the fate of Team Aqua was never revealed. It is now known that they scattered but are now regrouping. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Tobias arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Galactic arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Aqua arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials